Interview With the Ouran High School Host Club Cast!
by TheAngelBellStar
Summary: So in this one I interview the OHSHC Cast! Request what anime cast I should interview next!


**Here's another interview! And of course as the title says, I will be interviewing the OHSHC cast! And of course this is going to be very very wild so uh prepare yourself..from Tamaki Suoh..hehe so enjoy and remember to request some interviews!**

Me: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the interview with the Ouran High School Host Club cast!

(Audience claps and fangirls go crazy, of course)

Me: Okay let's get started! First up we have Haruhi and Tamaki!

(They come in and sit down on the left side of me)

Tamaki: Hello my beautiful princesses! (Being very dramatic)

Me: You do know there are men in the audience as well, right?

Tamaki: Really? I don't see any.. (Looks around at audience)

Me: Ugh...

Haruhi: Just ignore him.

Me: Right, so anyways! Let's start of with Haruhi! Question number one, who is your best friend?

Haruhi: Hm.. (Puts finger on chin and thinks while Tamaki gets excited) I would have to say Hikaru and Kaoru since we have the same classes and I see them more than anyone else (Smiles)

Tamaki: (Jumps out of his seat) HOW CAN YOU SAY THOSE SHADY TWINS ARE YOU FRIENDS!?

Haruhi: Well they are. Is that a problem?

Tamaki: OF COURSE THAT'S A PROBLEM! WHAT ABOUT ME!?

Haruhi: What about you?

Me: Okay, okay! Calm down..

(Tamaki sits back down in his chair while his mind goes to outer space)

Me: Question number two, Do you have anyone 'special'? (Winks)

Haruhi: Well my dad is special to me.

Me: No I mean like-Never mind..question number three, do you hate anyone?

Haruhi: Not really.

Tamaki: Ma...

Me: (Looks at him and back to Haruhi) Question number four, what do you do for fun?

Haruhi: Well occasionally I would go shopping for dinner but other than that I guess being in the host club..

Tamaki: Ma! (Snaps back into reality)

Me: Okay! Now the idio-I mean Tamaki's turn..question number one, who is your best friend?

Tamaki: (Sparkle in his eyes) Haru-

Me: Moving on..

Tamaki: HEY! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!

Me: Question number two, Do you have anyone 'special'?

Tamaki: (Goes dramatic) My dear loving daughter Haruh-

Me: Lovely. Question number thr-

Tamaki: I'M NOT DONE TALKING!

Me: Hmm..Okay we should bring out our next group..Hikaru and Kaoru!

Tamaki: Ma...

(Hikaru and Kaoru come out and sit on the right side of me)

Hikaru: (Notices Tamaki turning to stone) Uh, boss?

Tamaki: Ma...

Me: Okay, which one of you wants to go first?

Kaoru: I'll go.

Me: Kaoru, question number one, who is your best friend?

Kaoru: Hikaru.

Me: But he is your brother...

Hikaru and Kaoru: What's the problem?

Me: Nothing...question number two, Do you have anyone 'special'?

Kaoru: (Thinks) Not really..

Me: Okay, question number three, do you hate anyone?

Kaoru: Well sometimes the boss here but other than him that's pretty much it..

Me: That's understandable...

Tamaki: Ma...

Me: Question number four, what do you do for fun?

Kaoru: Pull pranks on the boss with Hikaru.

Me: That's cool. Okay Hikaru your turn!

Hikaru: I'm ready.

Me: Question number one, who is your best friend?

Hikaru: Kaoru, of course.

Me: Right..question number two, do you have anyone 'special'?

Hikaru: (Blushes and glances at Haruhi) T-That is none of your business!

Me: (Stares) Okay? Question number three then, do you hate anyone?

Hikaru: The idiot boss over there..

Me: Kinda figured. Question number four, what do you do for fun?

Hikaru: Pranking the idiot.

Me: Okay well that went well..

Tamaki: Ma...

Me: Okay let's bring out the last three people! Kyoya, Honey and Mori!

(They all come out and sit in the last empty sits)

Me: So, who wants to go first?

Honey: Ooh me me! (Jumps up and down in his seat)

Me: Okay Honey, question number one, who is your best friend?

Honey: Usa-chan! (Hugs his bunny)

Me: Okay, question number two, do you have anyone 'special'?

Honey: USA-CHAN (Throws his bunny up and catches him)

Me: Of course? Question number three, do you hate-question number four! What do you do for fun?

Honey: Eat cake with Usa-chan! (Huge grin)

Me: Of course you do...Who's next?

Kyoya: I suppose I'm ready.

Me: Okay.

Tamaki: Ma...

Me: Question number one, who is your best friend?

Kyoya: I choose to skip.

Me: Eh? Um..okay? Question number two, do you have anyone 'special'?

Kyoya: I choose to skip.

Me: Um..question number three, do you hate anyone?

Kyoya: (Glances at Tamaki and smiles back at me) I choose to skip.

Me: R-Right..Uh question number four, what do you do for fun?

Kyoya: (Death glare)

Me: (Looks away) Okay Mori it's your turn!

Mori:...

Me: Uh question number one, who is your best friend?

Mori: (Stares)

Me: Question number two? do you have anyone 'special'?

Mori: (Stares)

Me: Hate anyone?

Mori: (Stares)

Me: Do anything fun?

Mori: (Stares)

Me: Okay! Um...that's all the time we have today! So thank you all for coming and I hope to see you next-

Tamaki: MA! (Stands up with his hands out in front of him)

Me: Uh..next time...goodbye!

**Well what did you think? I told you Tamaki is going to be well Tamaki :D And Mori is so freaking quiet to the point it's scary, and we all know Hikaru love Haruhi! So um request what cast I should interview next! Until next time!**


End file.
